


Heat

by Emyly001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Reaper, Cock Piercing, Ear Piercings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mouth Piercings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, human!Mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred encounter heat and Reaper stumbles upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Reaper entered his daughter's room and inspected it. He picked up the sheets and extended them. ,,It's unusualy hot. She must encounter a Heat cycle." He put it back and looked around. ,,And where's Mordred?"

He left the room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway when he heard scratching sounds comming from the hangar.

He stopped and was pondering if he should check it. Mordred was dping this often when he entered Heat. The walls were soundproofed a little bit so any louder noises could be heard. He made a decission and start walking towards the hangar. He hesitated in opening the door but he cracked them open.

What he saw next made him froze. This could be called only as an orgy. Mordred was thrusthing his big cock out of Talon soldier's entrance and he was howling in bliss. Second soldier was under the first soldier and was sucking his cock. His own was hard and Mordred would sometimes tease it with his tail and the entrance too. Third soldier was under Mordred's tongue and was licking his nude body.

Mordred was thrusthing faster and faster and that soldier's howling added on volume. Mordred came with a roar and some of his cum seeped out. The soldier drank it all even his collegue's cum.

First soldier slumped forward and Mordred pulled out. He gently took the soldier under him into his maw and moved back to the second soldier. He moaned and spread his legs welcomingly. Mordred rumbled and set the third soldier down. Mordred thrusthed in and set a fast pace. The soldier was hoeling in bliss and was stroking his cock. Second soldier was also spent after a while and only third soldier left. He pushed in and that soldier was holding him close with his legs and arms.

All soldiers spent Mordred placed them on the catwalk. His cock was still twitching and leaking and his tongue was lolled out. He was breathing heavily need still clearly present. ,,Come here." Said Mordred trough telepathy. Reaper didn't answer.

Mordred growled and flew to him. He yanked him inside and closed the door behind him. He encircled Reaper. ,,What do you think?" Mordred's cock was between Reaper's thights. Reaper didn't say anything. ,,Don't tell me you don't want it." Mordred licked him. Reaper growled slightly. ,,Maybe it's not my dragon form you want."

Reaper looked at Mordred whom was changing into a human. He was slim but muscular and his skin was slightly pale. His hair were short black with red stripes and combed back. His eyes were red just like Black Dragon's but his lips weren't black. He smiled at him abd revealed his sharp teeth. His shirt was black with long sleeves and silver framing. He has a black plumes on his shoulders. His breasts were halfly visible and his muscular belly fully. His black belt with silver clip was loose and his zip too because of his cock standing proudly with a silver ring piercing on the tip. His black jeans lined his legs and his army boots were under his knees.

,,So. Are you into this now?" Purred Mordred and walked to Reaper. He took off his mask and hood. ,,You know what I like about you?" Mordred leaned down to whisper into Reaper's ear. ,,That I can see your blush on your dark skin." Reaper shivered at that and Mordred was alredy taking off his upper clothing.

Mordred start kissing and gently bitting Reaper's neck and Reaper bit his lower lip. Mordred throwed the clothes away and was sliding more down to Reaper's nipples. He left a wet trail behind him with his tongue.

Reaper could feel Mordred's tongue piercing on his nipples. Mordred was rolling the second nipple between his fingers and he need to be careful on his long black pointy nails. Reaper moaned lowly and bit down more on his lip.

Mordred pulled away and chuckled at the sight of Reaper. ,,Enjoying it, eh?" Reaper looked away and Mordred chuckled. ,,Lets move on." Mordred forced Reaper on his knees right in front of his cock. 

,,If you do a good job I'll let you taste it." Mordred lolled out his tongue and showed his black and red tongue piercing. 

Reaper gulped and he slightly gripped the cock and start stroking it. Mordred moaned slightly and smirked. ,,Why are you afraid? Is it because of my piercing or yours?" Mordred pointed at Reaper's golden mouth ring piercing.

Reaper added a little more presure and licked the tip. Mordred licked his lips and runned his fingers trough Reaper's short hair. He took it into his mouth and Mordred moaned gently. He start bobbing his head slowly and with each movement he added a stroke. ,,Have you done it before? Because your tongue is experienced." Reaper hummed and it send a shiver up Mordred's spine. Reaper closed his eyes and massaged it with his tongue and lapped at the pre-cum.

Mordred was thrusthing against Reaper's mouth and was sucking air when he felt Reaper's tongue. He pulled it out and licked the full lenght.

,,Alright. I'll let you taste it." Mordred stepped back and he smiled when he saw Reaper following his cock with his tongue. He bent down and lolled out his tongue. Reaper licked the piercing and then they kissed. They met in a battle where Mordred quickly took lead.

Meanwhile Mordred took off Reaper's trousers leaving him only in his boots. He layed him down and gave Reaper's cock a few strokes and then left him be. He massaged the entrance with his thumb and Reaper bucked into that and Mordred held him down. He massaged it for a while and then pushed in. Reaper moaned and covered his mouth. Mordred start moving with it and curling it inside. Reaper was writhing on the ground and Mordred pushed two more fingers inside. Reaper arched his back when Mordred added his tongue. He was curling and moving his fingers and licking the entrance.

After a while Mordred pulled out his tongue and fingers and Reaper whined at the loss of stimulation.

Mordred took Reaper's legs by his knees and pushed them to his shoulders. He prodded the entrance with his tip and Reaper moaned in need. ,,And I thought I was the one who was in Heat." Said Mordred and pushed in.

Mordred moaned because of the tightness and Reaper because of the stretch. ,,Here I go." Mordred start thrusthing at a fast pace and Reaper coudln't hold back his moans. He was moaning loudly because was hitting his prostate with every thrusth in.

,,I'm hitting the spot, huh?" Said Mordred and grunted when Reaper clenched around him. Reaper was cursing in spanish and was holding onto Mordred's shirt.

,,You are so tight! Nh!" Mordred barred his teeth in a growl and didn't stop the pace. Reaper's cock was brushing against Mordred's belly but none of them seemed to mind.

,,I'm going to cum soon. You're making me cum soon." Said Mordred and he moaned. Reaper was clenching more desperate to make Mordred cum and fill him. ,,So needy. I like that." Then Mordred roared and arched his back as he came and released his load. Reaper was moaning with every hot spurt.

Mordred panted and looked at his belly. ,,You didn't came." Reaper only panted when Mordred pulled out and flipped him over. ,,What..." Mordred shushed him and squeezed his ass cherks. ,,My Heat cycle is not over and you didn't came." Mordred prodded the entrance. Reaper gasped when Mordred entered him again.

Reaper arched his back and Mordred grabbed his arms to force him more back. He start thrusthing at a fast pace again and Reaper was howling in a pure bliss. ,,I thought you would like to continue." Said Mordred and he tilted his head back.

Reaper was clenching more and more on Mordred's cock greedy for more of his cum. Tears of pleasure formed in his eyes and Mordred let go of his arms. He leaned down and bit down on Reaper's neck.

Reaper could feel the piercing hitting his sweet spot and it felt different than with normal cock. It was more pleasurable. Mordred was growling and grunting like an animal and he gave a spank to Reaper's ass cheeks.

He came pretty quickly but Reaper didn't. Mordred noticed it and when he rested he flipped them so he was laying on his back and Reaper was atop him. Reaper turned his head at Mordred in an asking gesture. ,,I'm not going to stop until my Heat is over and until you cum." And with that Mordred start thrusthing at a fast pace again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do this with Genji and Black Dragon?


End file.
